Just One Chance
by DarrenFreakin'Criss
Summary: Kurt gets approached by a Warbler, asking for a coffee date... but it's not who you would expect it to be.  Kurt/Other, Kurt/Blaine implied.  Other played by Dominic Barnes


**A/N: so this is a little different from my usual stuff, for a simple reason. I typed it up for a post at Gleeforum, describing how I'd like a scene like this to go. It got longer then I excpected, and I kind of liked it (even more because Bailey is my head canon name for the Warbler played by Dominic Barnes, my favourite Warbler! [love]). **

**I hope you guys don't lynch [no pun intended] me for it, just sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the imagination to come up with the plot of this little piece. No character is my own, and I wish I got money for it, because then I wouldn't be broke. No, seriously. I only do this for fun.  
**

* * *

Bailey approaches Kurt after Warbler practice, when Blaine is still chatting with Wes and David about slight alterations to their performance at Regionals.  
"So, Kurt, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffe with me?"  
Kurt looks at Bailey for a split second before he realizes what he's talking about. He shoots Blaine a quick look - he is still completely focused on the two council members - before averting his eyes, staring at his shoes. "You know, I'm really flattered, Bailey, but..."  
"I know!" Bailey is quick to interrupt. "I've seen the way you look at him." He looks at Blaine nervously. "And I'm not being delusional, or anything... A casual date, that's all I want." He looks at Kurt again, with a shy smile. "Just a chance to get to know you a little better, maybe a shot at you getting to know ME a little better..."  
Baileys voice trails off at that point, but Kurt knows what he means... an opportunity for Kurt to see that Bailey could be a better first choice then Blaine. Kurt sighs quietly. "I really don't want to lead you on..."  
Bailey shrugs, kind of cute. "I know, and you won't be. I'm not having any expectations, really. But, maybe, if you and Blaine don't work out and you are over him, you will remember our date and go for a second..." now he smiles more confidently, and Kurt can't really resist the sparkling in his eyes - although it's not as captivating as the one in Blaine's eyes.  
"Well, I think it won't hurt, right?"  
Bailey beams at him, and nods. "Great... meet you outside in a few, okay?" he waves, the smile firmly attached to his face, and leaves the room. Just when Blaine walks over to Kurt, who is grabbing his bag.  
"So, anything planned for the evening?" Blaine asks with the tiny smile Kurt grew so fond of so quickly.  
"Actually, I'm gonna head off for Coffee... with Bailey" Kurt admits, smiling apologetic. "See you tomorrow!"  
"Oh... okay, have fun..." Blaine's face falls slightly, he's still in a daze about the whole thing.

While Blaine sings Misery about how he's going to fight for Kurt to get him back, we see shots of Kurt and Bailey, having a good time at the Lima Bean. It ends with Bailey walking Kurt to his car.

"I had a really good time."  
Kurt looks up at the slightly taller boy. "Yeah, me too..." he doesn't say the but, and still Bailey catches on.  
"But...?"  
"But... I think we should stay friends."  
They have arrived at Kurt's car now and turn to one another. Bailey nods understandingly.  
"Don't get me wrong, you are a great guy... but you deserve to be someones first choice." Kurt explains, but Bailey just smiles at him.  
"No, I get it... I noticed how your thoughts drifted off sometimes... And I think I know where to... or rather _who_ to..."  
He shrugs slightly, making Kurt sigh. "I'm really sorry."  
"Oh, no, don't be.. I've been there, I know how hard it is to forget him... but, don't forget me if you ever want to go on a date with someone else then him, okay?" Bailey gently pats his shoulder, and leaves for his own car. Kurt can't help but smile, while he gets into his car and drives away, dialing Blaine's number and putting him on speaker.

"Hey, Kurt... what's up?" We see a split screen between Blaine, lounging on his bed at home, and Kurt in the car. "How did the date go?"  
"Oh, it was nice..." Kurt states matter of factly, without too much enthusiasm.  
"Only "nice"? What happened?" Blaine sits up slightly.  
"Well... Bailey is great and all, really funny, and I'm sure he'll make an awesome friend... but it just didn't feel right, you know?" Kurt smiles while talking.  
"Oh... okay..." Blaine looks a bit flabbergasted. "So... it's kind of early... I'd ask you for coffee, but considering you already had some... movies?"  
Kurt smiles. "Sounds gerat. Your place or mine?" Blaine grins.

~ Glee-sound for closing a scene ~


End file.
